The Raven Princess
by RavenX11
Summary: I am not quite sure what to write for the summary but it is has a similar plot to the swan princess w the teen titans as charactersRaeBB slight ROBSTAR
1. A prince, a princess, and a necklace

**A/N Okay so I was shopping for Christmas gifts online and I got my sister the Swan Princess. I have always liked that movie so I thought I'd make a BB/RAE story based on one of my favorite animated movies. Love, my downfall or my savior fans I will be interchanging between this story and that story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the swan princess**

The palace of Tharaza was more crowded than usual. In the center of the room was an infantile girl. She was surrounded by people from all over all coming to offer their many gifts.

She was crying loudly not liking the noisy people surrounding her. A young boy walked down the aisle that led to the girl after being prodded by his father multiple times. Halfway there the youngster turned to his father looking for reassurance. His father smiled at him and he proceeded towards the crib. When he arrived he looked over the side standing on his tiptoes. He was unable to see over it still so he lifted his hand over the side and dangled his hand over shaking the small gift he held.

He felt the gift start to be yanked on and let go. The babe stopped wailing. Knowing his gift had been received he began to withdraw his hand from the crib. Suddenly a small soft object grabbed him.

The infant had managed to grab the hand and pulled it towards her face. She snuggled her face into it as if it was a stuffed animal and fell asleep.

After a long while the small boy's father walked to the crib wondering what was taking his son so long. When he saw what was the cause he smiled widely. He walked over to the crib gingerly freeing his sons hand while trying not to awaken the babe.

The young boy walked next to his father not knowing his father had just made a crucial plan for his life while he was preoccupied with giving the necklace to the little princess. All he knew was he was returning to his castle in Arenul. He had delivered the gift and was leaving it in the small hands. Almost certain he would never see the gold chain with the hand carved obsidian Raven charm which sported the emerald gem on it's chest again. He was never more wrong in his life.

**5 years later**

"Mom where are we going?" young Raven asked.

"We are going to a place known as Sabet it's a distant land that you will go to every other summer. The king and I are very good friends."

"Oh" Raven said staring up at her mother with tinted purple eyes.

Arella smiled at her almost six year old child. "Do you see the land over there honey."

"No, I do not mommy."

"There are sea gulls flying over it."

"Oh yes now I see it mommy."

"Well that is where my friend lives I think you will like him and his child."

"Oh he has a daughter I am very happy now I don't like the thought of going somewhere without another girl my age."

"Well actually he has a son."

Raven shifted uncomfortably at this remark. Boys had always been mean, rude, intollerable, insufferable and complete jerks around her. Recalling times when princes or sons of rich men had come to the palace. She had been pushed in the mud by a prince from some neighboring land. She had also been shoved by a dukes son. And some emperors son had stuffed a frog in her pillow. She shook the hatred of boys off to answer her mother. "Either way it should be... an... um... experience I will not forget in the near future.

After she spoke the sentence she remained quiet and looked out to th sea. Her dress flapped in the wind. It was a beautiful light purple dress with loose long sleeves.. It had a dark purple bust. Shoulder cuffs and collar. A gust of wind blew at her face and the cursed little girl held a hand to her black head piece.

Yes, the young princess was cursed by an angered fairy. The fairy had fought with her mother before giving Raven her gift and she was cursed to odd almost uncontrollable powers. This was one of the reasons her only friend was Starfire a foreign general's daughter. Her father was at war with one of Tameran (Starfire's home planet) and Tharaza's warring lands. He had asked the queen to watch over Starfire. He also informed her of another daughter that had been captured by the warring land. Starfire (which was her translated name) also had odd powers after being tested on by some warlocks. Why they were testing on her Starfire proclaims she did not know being that she was so young when it happened.

Raven felt the boat shake violently and grabbed onto the deck railing attempting to not fall off the ship. The boat stopped shaking and gave Raven a moment to regain her composure. _I hope this boy is different than the others especially since I have to spend every other summer with him._

"Ah King Marcus so very nice to see you again."

"Same here Arella. It has been so long... 5 years I believe."

"That would be correct."

Raven began to walk down the boats ramp her long purple hair lashed at her delicate pale face. When she felt her feet were on sturdy ground she guided her defiant hair out of her face and yelped breaking a nearby vase. A boy about 1 or 2 years older than her was standing in front of her about an arms length away.

The boy was most peculiar his skin was an unnatural shade of green. His hair gave off a similar effect. His eyes were a charming green color. He wore a black cape with a collar that wrapped around the back of his neck and partially covered his face. Underneath that he wore a purple T-shirt which had a loose long sleeved shirt underneath it. The shirt had a long body and a belt wrapped around his abdomen. His pants were tight and black in color. Before Raven could back away from the boy. He grabbed her hand and hesitantly kissed it. Raven yanked it away. The boy turned around and started violently rubbing his lips. This was going to be an ... Interesting summer.

The boy turned back around to the girl. He bowed and said "Pleased to meet you. My name is Garfield."

Raven curtsied and scrunched her nose. "My name is Raven. I am so VERY happy to be here."

"I think we'll leave you two lovebirds to play." Arella and Marcus ran away. Garfield pretended to gag and raven stuck her tongue out.

"Ok first of don't touch me, talk to me or came in a 5 foot radius of me." Raven hissed.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

Arella and Marcus looked out the window to see their two children talking. "It is working out perfectly." Jacob exclaimed.

"If they get married our two kingdoms will be joined. You know that right."

"That was exactly what I was thinking."

**Back to Garfield and Raven**

"Aw man our parents are watching." Garfield walked up to Raven and offered her his hand remembering what his father instructed him to do. Raven shoved him and he fell in the pond. "That's it I don't care pop's say. You made me mad."

Raven and Garfield gave each other vehement glares. Garfield changed into a fox this took Raven by surprise not knowing he had any advantage at all being a scrawny boy. Quickly shaking off the feeling she felt a sudden anger and her powers lashed out at the boy sending him towards the lake again. She turned around and gave a triumphant smile not noticing a splash was never made. Suddenly a small green lizard was crawling on her face. She backed up and fell in the lake herself.

The lizard which had escaped the water turned into Garfield. He laughed uncontrollably at the drenched girl in the lake who had a lily-pad atop her head.

**Dedicated to my little sister Mallory**

**A/N If you want to see the outfits which are based off the movies other than the colors go to  the first outfits that Odette and Derrick are wearing when they are younger is basically what Raven and Beast boy are wearing. Until then Chao. **


	2. Boys vs girls

**A/n : I know I said this is a BB/Rae and you guys are probably thinking what the heck how could she call this BB/Rae. If you have ever watched Dream works The Swan Princess you would understand. It will get fluffy in the next our the chapter following the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the swan princess (If I did I would also own The Fox and the Hound but I do not sobs) or teen titans**

**3 years later at Tharaza**

"Oh I am most pleased to meet this Garfield you are going to marry that your mother has talked so much about."

"Yeah I am jumping for joy." Raven exclaimed sarcastically.

"Are you not happy about wedding him someday?"

"No I am not and there is not going to be a wedding if I have anything to say or do about it."

"Raven come down Garfield should be arriving soon."

"But Azar I have not washed or brushed my hair yet. I'm gunna take awhile."

"Raven If I do remember correctly you have alremmmf." Raven put a hand over Star's mouth.

- - - - -

Garfield sat on his bed "worshiping" his "beloved" Raven. He shot another dull arrow with his bow. His father walked through the door narrowly missing the arrow. "Young Garfield you know the rules."

"No shooting arrows in the house." They both said, Garfield reciting it in a mock manner. "And take that unflattering drawing of Raven off your wall. If you must have a picture to gawk at, we'll get a professional to do it."

"I think I'm gunna be sick." Garfield said under his breadth.

"What was that?"

"Urm nothing... just wondering if... um... yeah that's it if Victor could come. You know for um moral support. I mean he sure knows how to treat the ladies." King Marcus turned his back to Gar contemplating the issue. "He could tip me on how to ... get Raven to fall head over heels for me." He started to shiver just thinking about **her** falling head over heels for him.

"Hmm... ok I guess."

'Thank god! At least it won't be just me and her again.'

- - - - - -

"Raven I don't want to go, but I must. My father is going to die from the war wound in a few weeks. I have to be there for him."

"I know Star. I'm gunna miss you while your gone. More than I would have since once again I have to be alone with... Garfield." She said through her teeth.

Looking back Starfire smiled and said, "I wish you luck. Perhaps I will return and you shall still be alive, yes?"

Raven gave a small smile. "Most likely you will come back and see Gar not alive." She snickered.

"You would like that very much, yes?"

"More than life itself."

Starfire laughed a little and said "I shall think of you while I am visiting my father. I shall also wish you the best of luck while I am gone."

"Thanks Star, see you in a month."

The foreign girl turned to the door and then left. As she was walking sown to her chariot, two boys ran by knocking her over. She gave a grunt of disbelief as the kept running around the yard, not bothering to help her up. A friendly man came to help her.

"Sorry about my son and his friend they are energized after having to stay on a boat all day."

Starfire took the man's hand and pulled herself up. She straightened her purple bow, nodded and continued to her chariot.

"Young Garfield and sir Victor I do recall we agreed about your behavior in Tharaza?"

Gar sighed and slowed down. "Yes father we shall behave and act like gentlemen towards _princess_ Raven."

"Now that is the son I brought up."

Garfield rolled his eyes he was not planning on doing such.

King Marcus rapped on the palace door. An old lady wearing a simple green dress answered. "Ah you must be King Marcus and this must be sir Garfield. I am Azar, Raven's caretaker. Her mother has been fairly busy lately so you will see very little of her on visit, but please do come in."

King Marcus walked in, the two boys following behind. Gar's outfit was similar to the one before with slight changes. And the other boy wore a similar brown outfit. He was larger than Gar and had a brown complexion. His eyes were grey and he wore a mischievous smile.

Raven cam out from behind Azar. She was wearing a purple shirt similar to the boys and black leggings. Her violet hair was tied back into farmer braids. She crossed her arms and looked away from the boys.

At this point King Marcus and Azar walked away. The instant Azar and Marcus were gone, Raven felt something splatter on her face. She wiped tomato juice off of her face as the boys laughed.

**2 weeks later**

Raven was getting bored without Starfire, so she was attempting to play with the boys.

Garfield and Victor were running away from her. Garfield groaned "We've tried all summer, but we just can't lose her. This is getting annoying."

Raven yelled "Hey fellas wait up!"

Victor said "no way. PICK UP SPEED!"

Raven tripped and fell down the stairs. The boys laughed and continued running.

Raven was mad now. She continued to chase after them, after jumping to her feet.

She found the boys in her tree house which they had taken power over. They rolled out a poster that said 'NO GURLS ALOUD.'

Victor turned to Garfield and said "You think she would take a hint and learn to read."

'They should learns to write.' Raven looked up to them as they rolled up the ladder. "This really isn't fair."

"We really couldn't care."

Raven gave them a venomous glare. "Boys, it's all or none." Raven was so mad her powers lashed out and broke the beam that supported the tree house. This caused the two boys, the girl, and the tree house debris to land on each other.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Starfire came back to the palace, she saw King Marcus and the two boys leaving. The boys had bruises, scrapes and casts / slings everywhere.

She stared at them for a moment, shook her head and entered the castle. What Starfire saw when she entered made her gasp. "Friend Raven are you alright?"

"I'll live." she grumpily exclaimed.


End file.
